


Delusion of Curtains, A

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Delusion of Curtains, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

A Delusion of Curtains by Kassandra

A Delusion of Curtains  
By Kassandra <>  
30 June 1998

*** *** ***  
This is for Anne, who said it shouldn't be done. <g>  
*** *** ***

* * *

Walter Skinner gritted his teeth as Mulder trailed behind him through the doors of the furniture store. It hadn't been his idea for Mulder to accompany him, but he needed--no, he wanted an armchair. 

A big, plush comfortable armchair.

For himself.

Mulder had the leather couch and had appropriated the other armchair once they'd moved to the house. And he wanted one of his own. One that welcomed him home after a day of being the Deputy Director's ramrod.

But Mulder, still so freshly recovered from being ill, had wanted to come with him. And he hadn't the heart to growl at him.

So, here they were, together, in the furniture store.

"That one's nice," Mulder said, pointing one out. 

Skinner stared at it. "That's not quite what I had in mind." A nice chair, but one of those that sat up straight, with the wings to obscure whoever might be sitting in it.

No, no, no, he decided and walked around one of those ubiquitous conversation groupings. Walked further into the store, still conscious of Mulder following him. 

Glanced back and felt a pang at his own irritation. Mulder's face was still too thin. He had his thumbs hooked in his belt and was bent over examining a price sticker with wide eyes. 

He waited, smiled when Mulder straightened, got the kind of smile he would goddamn well do almost anything to get. Okay. Irritation was banished.

Then, Mulder's gaze moved past him, lit on something and brightened visibly. Even from twenty paces.

He turned, half afraid of what he'd see. 

And quailed at the sight of a violently burgundy armchair. Sturdy. Not unattractive exactly. But not what he wanted. Turned back to Mulder in time to watch Mulder lope past him. Closing his eyes, he prayed for strength. He could live with the burgundy, but he'd have to buy two chairs. One for him and one for Mulder.

Turning, he found Mulder had passed the chair in question by and was in the shadows near the wall. "Hey, take a look at this," he called.

Skinner glanced around, forced himself not to. They didn't even have dinner in public together; buying furniture was purest lunacy.

He skirted the burgundy chair, went past a loathesome Herculon covered couch in earth tones and there was Mulder's find. A big, sprawling, comfortable looking, leather armchair.

Mulder's smile was the smile of an imp. "Just think what we can use this for," he told Skinner sotto voce.

"Shut up," Skinner hissed, but laughter escaped even as the words did. He chuckled and sat down. Stretched. And grinned up at Mulder.

Mulder grinned back.

He was sorely tempted to pull Mulder down, but lunacy had its limits. 

Still, as Mulder rested a hip on one arm, he let his imagination out to play, imagining that lovely, lanky body in his lap.....

The salesman came up. "Can I show you anything, sir?" Hopefully.

Skinner beamed at him. "I'll take it."


End file.
